Meeting Iron Man
by donnag76
Summary: Iron Man's true identity hits home when the R&D Department gets an unexpected visitor. Standard disclaimers apply. I wish I owned them, but, I don't. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

An ear-splitting alarm roused Tony from much-needed sleep. It felt like mere minutes had passed since he staggered into the bedroom direct from his latest mission and collapsed in bed next to his wife. He hoped it was a dream and he could have a few hours of uninterrupted rest. When the noise didn't stop, Tony sat up. "J.A.R.V.I.S..."

"There is a security breach, sir. The house has been compromised."

"Where?" he said, practically leaping out of bed, Pepper beside him almost immediately.

"Downstairs."

Automatically, his mind went to the bedroom down the hall.

"A.J.," they both said at the same time.

Pepper went flying past him and out the door. She returned breathless moments later. "Tony! He's not in his room!"

"J.A.R.V.I.S., cut the alarm and seal off the house. Whoever it is may still be in here." He looked to his wife. "You stay. I will have J.A.R.V.I.S. lock you in until I can..."

"Not until we find A.J.," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm going with you."

Tony offered no argument. Time was of the essence and they couldn't waste any of it arguing. Together, they hurried out of their room in the direction of the renovated workshop. As they neared the stairway, they saw the lights were on and the door separating the upstairs from downstairs was open. "Stay behind me," he instructed. She didn't object and they made their way as quickly and quietly as they could. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Clanging metal, breaking glass, and what sounded like a gunshot echoed through the night. All of that was mere background noise to what grabbed Tony and Pepper's attention...child's scream.

Tony ran the last few yards and stopped in the doorway. Unsure of what they may find, he tried to block Pepper's view. His attempt was unsuccessful. Faster than he anticipated, she came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. He heard her gasp.

"My god! A.J!"

**Author's note: Yes...a cliffhanger. How do you like it? Poor A.J. Whatever could have happened? There will be a Ch. 2 if you are interested. Reviews are fantastic and make me want to keep writing. PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mommy? Daddy?" The five-year-old sat in the middle of a pile of debris looking up at his parents. He held up his arm. "I have a boo-boo."

Tony took the steps two at a time until he was at the bottom. "Stay back," he instructed Pepper. "I'll hand him over to you." He could see her about to protest and added, "You're both barefoot and there is glass all over the place. Wait there until I can get it all swept up."

"You slept in your shoes?"

"Um...yeah. Bleeding child first, though, _then_ shoes on the bed discussion." He made his way to his son. "Alrighty, A.J. Daddy is going to give you to Mommy, _but_...it's important you do what I tell you, okay?" The child nodded. "Now, when I pick you up, don't try to stand on the floor." A.J. helped by putting his arms around his father's neck when Tony went to lift him. "Are you hurt anywhere else beside your arm?" he asked as he stood.

"Uh-uh." The child was still a little startled.

"Here we go," Tony said, pressing a kiss into his son's temple. He deposited A.J. into Pepper's waiting arms and went to retrieve the shop broom from the corner.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Pepper asked, running her hands through his dark hair to check for a head injury.

"I have a boo-boo," he repeated, holding up his arm again and pointing to the long scratch there. He rolled out his lip and flashed his puppy dog eyes. "It hurts."

"I know it does," she consoled. She should probably be scolding him for being in an "off-limits" area or causing the entire house to be in an uproar, but, Pepper had fallen victim to the power of those eyes long before A.J. was born. "When Daddy gets the broken glass out of the floor, we will go and get you all fixed up."

"Sir, do I need to contact the authorities or hospital?" J.A.R.V.I.S. broke in.

"No, I got this J," Tony replied. He swept the remaining glass shards into the corner, well away from the bare feet of his wife and son. "All clear," he announced.

Pepper carried A.J. to the sofa across from Tony's workbench and sat down. "Let's see," she said, examining the little arm. "It looks like we will need some alcohol wipes, bandages, antiseptic cream, tape, and...a cold Dr. Pepper. Are there still some in the mini-fridge?"

"Yep. Just reloaded it this morning," Tony said, fetching the items she requested and taking a seat beside them, ready to help. "How did you get your boo-boo?" he asked.

"I falled down," A.J. admitted.

"Why are you not in bed?" Pepper questioned.

"I had to go potty."

"But, the potty is the other direction from your bedroom," his mother reminded him. "Are you supposed to be in here without Mommy or Daddy?"

"No, but...Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tears came to A.J.'s eyes as she began cleaning his wound with the alcohol.

Thinking fast, Tony popped the top on the soda, stuck in a straw, and held it up to the child's mouth. Pepper conveyed her silent thanks with a look. He held out his hand and his son took it. "You know, your mom's a pretty good nurse. She's been patching up _my_ boo-boos for a long time. We're pretty lucky to have her."

"Do you ever cry?" the little boy asked, after finishing his drink.

"Sometimes," Tony confessed. "I'm not a very good patient though."

"No, he's not," Pepper confirmed. "For one thing, he _will not _sit still. He yelps and fidgets and squirms so much I can hardly _ever_ get his Band-Aids on straight."

Tony contorted his face into a goofy grin and shrugged his shoulders, eliciting a giggle from the young patient. "It's true. I'm not a good boy like you're being, so I have to walk around with crooked Band-Aids."

"All done," Pepper announced as she stuck the last strip of tape into place. She addressed the child still sitting in her lap. "Now, we know you aren't supposed to be in Daddy's workshop by yourself..."

"But, the door was open."

"What?"

"Uh huh and the light was on like it is when Daddy is there. He was gone when I went to bed. I wanted to give him a hug and kiss like always."

Pepper looked over A.J.'s head at Tony. "Uh...I guess I _may_ have not shut it completely when I got in from the...when I got back," his father admitted. His next question was directed to his son. "When you saw I wasn't in here, why didn't you go back to bed?"

"'Cause the door closed. I tried to open it, but all the loud noises started."

"Did you fall down the stairs?" Pepper checked again for a bump on his head.

"Nope. I falled off of the little stool with wheels."

"Why were you on the little stool with wheels?"

A.J. took another sip from the straw before he answered. "I wanted to see _that_." He pointed to an object across the room. His parents followed his finger and their eyes landed on the upper torso of one of Tony's suits hanging from the ceiling. "That is like the one Iron Man weared when he was on TV." He took a breath and asked the question that had been burning in his mind for the last several minutes. "Daddy, do you know Iron Man?"

**Author's Note: So...what do you think? Now we know little A.J. is okay, but there is his question to answer. Thank you for the response to Chapter 1. :) There will be one more chapter to tie-up the loose ends. Please let me know how you liked it. PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well, kinda. Truth is, I _am_ Iron Man." Tony glanced over his son's head to gauge Pepper's reaction. He couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking, but, the five-year-old in her lap couldn't hide his feelings.

A.J. looked at his father in wide-eyed wonder. "For _real_?"

"For real."

"Wow!" was all A.J. managed to say. He looked again at the suit suspended from the ceiling. "Are those holes from bullets?" he asked Tony.

"Um...yes." Tony couldn't help but remember his mother asking the same question.

"Cool!"

"No, _not_ cool," Tony instantly corrected him. "There is nothing 'cool' about being shot at."

"But, it's cool that you are Iron Man." The boy twisted to look at his mother. "Mommy, did you know Daddy was Iron Man?"

"Yes," Pepper said.

"Wait 'til I tell..."

"No!" Pepper cut him off.

"But, Mommy..."

"No 'buts.' You don't tell anyone, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered apologetically.

Pepper stroked the little boy's hair. "I know that you're proud of Daddy being Iron Man. I am, too."

"Then why can't I tell anybody?" His little brow furrowed in confusion.

"Being Iron Man may _look like_ it's all fun, but, it's also very dangerous," Tony spoke up. "You know that there are good guys in the world, right?"

"Yeah and you are one of the good guys."

"Yes, I am. There are also bad guys out there, too."

"Like the kind that shoots bullets at Iron Man?"

"Right. These bad guys may decide that there are other people besides Iron Man they want to hurt."

"Like Captain America?"

Tony was a little taken back at the child's response. He looked at Pepper and saw her bite her lip to stifle a laugh. "Uh, yeah, him too, but I was meaning people like...well, like Mommy."

"Who would want to shoot Mommy?!" A.J. asked incredulously.

This time, Tony gave Pepper a "please help me" look. He realized he had lost control of the conversation and hoped she could get them back on track. "Daddy didn't mean anyone was going to _try_ and shoot me. He meant that bad guys don't just hurt the good guys," Pepper explained.

"But, why can't I tell?"

Pepper took a deep breath. How do you explain something like this to a child and not scare them to death? "Because, if the wrong people found out that you know the truth about Daddy, they might try to hurt you, too." She studied his face, trying to see if she had upset him. "Mommy and Daddy love you more than anything in the world and want to make sure you're safe."

"So, you and Daddy are keeping me safe?"

"Yes."

"And, Daddy is keeping you safe?"

"Yes." Pepper watched her son process the information he was given, noting, not for the first time, exactly how much like Tony's "mini-me" A.J. looked. She also saw the question brewing behind those brown eyes.

"Who makes sure Daddy is safe?"

This was a question Tony_ could_ answer. He rose from the couch and walked to where the torso armor hung. He lifted it from its hook and carried it with him to Pepper and A.J. "That's what the suits are for." A.J. reached out tentatively, but pulled back. "It's okay," Tony assured him. "You can touch it." Little hands wandered across the metal surface exploring, especially the bullet holes.

"Does it hurt?"

"The truth? Sometimes," Tony confessed.

The child stuck his finger into one of the holes before looking back to his father. "But…it still keeps you safe?"

"Yep."

"You get little boo-boos like mine, but not big ones?"

"Usually pretty small," Tony answered, swallowing a grin.

"How does it work?"

Tony detached one of the gauntlets and set the rest of the armor in the floor beside him. With A.J. watching, he slipped his hand inside and wiggled his fingers. "It just slips on."

"Can I wear it?"

Tony stole a look at Pepper over his son's shoulder while he was still admiring the glove. He knew her reservations about exposing their son to all the outside factors associated with his father being Iron Man. Not only did he know, he _understood_, because there was a danger that came also. On the other hand, he wanted A.J. to know how protected this creation made him. The expression he saw from Pepper was neither one of disgust or disapproval, but rather, as if saying, "It's all yours. Take it. I trust you." Tony removed the gauntlet. "This _is not_ a toy. Always remember that, okay?" A.J. nodded mutely, the light of anticipation shining in his eyes. Carefully, Tony slid the metal glove onto the small hand. A.J. was in awe of the contraption he now wore. He flexed his fingers like he had seen his father do. Slowly, he turned his hand over and looked at the repulsor in the palm. "The beam shoots out of here," Tony explained. "Right now, it is turned off so it won't hurt you, but never, ever touch ANY of the suits. They can be _very_ dangerous. I just wanted you to see what was protecting me."

"Have _you_ ever got to wear the suit, Mommy?"

"Yes," Pepper admitted.

"I bet it was _awesome_!"

"It was...something," she told him.

Without looking up, A.J. asked the million dollar question. "Can _I_ have one?"

**Author's note: So...what do you think? How did you like their explanation? Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I promise it won't take as long next time. There will be one more chapter to wrap things up, that is, if anyone is interested. Reviews are wanted and welcomed. Please tell me if it's worth it or am I just wasting my time. Happy reading! Pepperony forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pepper took this question much more in-stride than Tony expected. "I think you're a little too young for that yet," she said.

"What would you need with an Iron Man suit?" Tony asked.

"In case the bad guys _did_ try to hurt Mommy while you were gone fighting _other_ bad guys. I could take care of her," A.J. informed them definitively.

Pepper wrapped her arms around her son and gave him a squeeze. She kissed the top of his head and held him close. "I know you would, Baby."

"Are you trying to take my job?" Tony asked, tickling the little boy's sides. A.J.'s response was fits of giggles and wiggling in his mother's embrace. "How about we make a deal?" he said when the laughter died down. "Since you're a big boy enough to know about Iron Man, then maybe it's time for you and me to start hanging out down here more."

"Can I be down here when you're working on those?" A.J. asked, pointing to the armor.

"Eventually, but, at first, I will show you where everything is and how it works. The things Daddy has down here aren't toys. That's why we keep the doors locked."

A.J. leaned against his mother's chest and let out a yawn. "I think everyone has had enough excitement for one night," Pepper stated, stroking his dark hair. "Do you want to sleep with me and Daddy?"

"No, I want to sleep in my bed," he answered. "I'm a big boy."

"Okay, then," Tony said, scooping A.J. from his mother's lap. "Let's go." His son laid his head on Tony's shoulder. Pepper fell in step behind them.

By the time they reached A.J.'s bedroom, the child was nearly asleep. Tony deposited him in his bed and Pepper drew the covers around him. She kissed his cheek and brushed the stray hairs off his forehead. "Goodnight, Sweetie."

"Night, Mommy. Love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, giving his hair one final stroke and placing his favorite stuffed bear under his arm.

When Pepper moved, Tony stepped closer. "Good night, Champ," he said before pressing a kiss onto his little forehead. "Love you like crazy."

"Love you, Daddy," A.J. replied with a yawn, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Tony and Pepper retreated to the doorway, but neither left. They stood and watched their little boy sleep. "He's out like a light," Tony said quietly.

"I'm glad someone is. I think my heart is just now slowing down," Pepper said.

"I know what you mean."

Pepper wrapped her arms around her middle. "I thought for sure that was a gunshot. I was so afraid to go downstairs, but, I...I needed to know."

Tony pulled her to him. "But, it wasn't. When he fell, he knocked the hose loose from the compressor. That's what made the gunshot noise."

"What about the glass?"

"Not sure. Probably a plate or something. Nothing important. I will find out tomorrow." Tony placed his chin on her shoulder and looked at sleeping A.J. "You're not mad that I told him are you? I mean, really, I had no choice. I'm not going to lie to him."

"No, not mad. More like concerned. I thought as long as he didn't know, I could protect him. Now..."

"You still can," Tony assured her. "I would hate to see what the guy looked like who thought he could lay _one finger _on A.J. when mama bear was within a country mile." Pepper chuckled softly. "Although, if you would let me make _you_ a suit, too..."

"I don't think so. One armored crime fighter in this family is enough." A.J. sighed in his sleep and rolled over. "Poor little guy is worn out," Pepper said. "His day may have been boring, but his night was pretty interesting."

"I guess it would be something, finding out your dad is a 'hero'."

Pepper looked around the room. In one corner sat the Erector Set of their latest project together, constructing A.J.'s own mini Dum-E. On the dresser was a picture of Tony and A.J. in matching Mickey Mouse ears from their "family day" at Disneyland. Hanging on the wall was an M.I.T. pennant. A.J. had already informed her that's where he would be going to be "just like Daddy." The stuffed animal he slept with every night was a birthday gift from his father. "Oh, he's _always_ known that. It's just now he knows other people think so, too."

"So," Tony said reaching his arms around his wife, "am I _your_ hero, too?"

"Oh yeah," Pepper replied with a coy smile. "Need you ask?"

Tony planted a kiss on her cheek and pulled her with him into the hallway. As they moved, Pepper closed the bedroom door. "You think his life will change much now?"

"Probably, but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"It's not?" Tony asked, turning her to face him.

"No," Pepper answered confidently, brushing away a stray lock, just like she had for their son earlier. "My life has _never_ been the same since meeting Iron Man...and I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note: So...there it is. This is the end...for now. I'm not ruling out the possibility of another chapter or two. :) I hope you liked it. The positive feedback I have received, especially regarding little A.J., has blown me away. I'm humbled and honored. You guys rock! Please let me know what you think. Reviews are awesome. Happy reading! PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


End file.
